


Feelings can change

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Spending Time Together, to Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Vaan want to tell himself that it's not the fault of Basch because of his brother, he should trust him and maybe spend time with him so he could see he is a good guy.





	Feelings can change

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for FF12
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Vaan wanted to forget everything about how hurt he was about his brother death, he thought he could hate Basch, he wanted to not trust him.   
But when they have talked, Vaan thinks everything could change, Basch told him that was not his fault, he wanted to trust him. Maybe if he spends time with him it's could change it's point of view.

So Vaan decide to spend time with him, they were fighting a lot together, doing quest together, sometimes Vaan healed Basch and him the same. Little by little, Vaan thinks everything have changed about them. His point of view change because he knows him more now.

One day when they were traveling Vaan decide to talk with Basch

"I'm sorry about before"

"It's okay, I understand it's was difficult to trust me until I told you the truth"

"Since we are together I have been able to trust you more and it's good"

"I"m glad"

"Me Too"

**

Then days passed, Vaan began to have differents feelings about Basch, he begun to like him and even love him because he thought he was handsome even with his scar.   
He decides to tell him

"I like you, Basch"

"Vaan..."

"I like you a lot"

He knew he was young but wanted to give it a try.  
Basch smiled to him. He was thinking that would be complicated about the age different, but maybe they could give it a try. They were friends now, that was Vaan have said after one mission.

So Basch decide to tell Vaan "I don't want to hurt you"

"You will not hurt me, I want you, you are handsome and I trust you"

Vaan kisses him.

During the beginning of their relationship Vaan liked to kiss him for show him, I trust you and I want you, and later Basch began to return his feelings and begun to kiss him.  
Vaan was happy and now during fight, they were protecting each other more.


End file.
